


Uh Huh

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Slow Burn, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta having been growing closer as friends, and maybe something more.A series of drabbles inspired by Uh Huh by Julia Michaels.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 68
Kudos: 166





	1. I Think You're Moving in Too Close

Bulma raised her hands above her head and stretched, popping the small bones of her spine to relieve the pressure. She had been sitting for hours making up plans to create new armor for Vegeta, a challenge she welcomed as she got to play with alien technology. She knew it was ready to now be made and she could test out different textiles and fibers to mimic the material it was made from, but she would make it twenty times stronger. 

"You finished?" 

Bulma jumped at the voice behind her, "Vegeta, stop being a stalker." 

"Hn," he grunted with amusement. 

She picked up the blueprints and held them up in front of her, "What do you think?" 

She felt his body heat against her heated skin when he stepped closer, looking at the prints over her shoulder. "It looks different," he commented neutrally. 

She snorted, "Of course it does, if you're having me make your armor, it's not only going to be the best but you'll also look the best." 

"It's battle, fashion hardly matters," he stated, his voice in her ear. 

She put the prints back on the table, leaning over them, "Well, you don't get a say in it, _my_ design." 

Vegeta reached a hand over to trace over the lines she had drawn, "Will it be flexible?" 

"I'm working on it, shouldn't be too hard," she shrugged without care. 

Vegeta said nothing as he continued to follow the curves until he reached Bulma's hand that blocked his way. He didn't move for a moment, and then his bare fingers found their way to the back of her hand, slowly gliding over to her fingers. Bulma held her breath as he continued to his path up her arm, her skin tingled underneath his fingertips. He slid his hand over her bare shoulder to where her neck and shoulder met, and she felt the tip of his nose brush her throat as he inhaled deeply. 

"Vegeta…" 

Her voice must have broken the spell, because a second later, he let her go. "It looks fine."

She heard his tennis shoes tred lightly on the floor, as though to let her know he was leaving. Bulma turned and saw him walk out the door, touching the spot he had smelled. "I think we're moving in too close," she whispered after his retreating form. 


	2. But I Think It's My Body Wanting It the Most

"Vegeta, don't you want to join me?" 

The tips of his ears turned pink when she pressed her body into his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was clad in white scraps of cloth she called a bikini, barely containing her breasts that now pressed into his naked chest, and he could feel her hardened nipples as the water on her skin transferred onto him. 

He kept his fists clenched to his sides. Had she always been this… handsy with him? If he didn't know better, she was flirting with him more, but that must be her. She would never… be interested in him that way. And yet, he wanted to reach out to touch that perfect white skin, inhale that sweet scent that rolled off her ripe body, and kiss those sinful lips. It's only lust, he told himself. Women had never given him this kind of attention. That's what it was: inexperience with women was causing him to have these indecent thoughts about…  _ her _ .

They've been around each other more recently. The beta male was gone  _ training  _ after he and the woman had called their relationship quits or pause, whatever that meant. He realized very quickly how intelligent she was and, after time, only went to her instead of her father when equipment broke down or he needed something designed for his training. She treated his wounds when he pushed himself to his limits, she talked to him late at night, shared stories and somehow managed to pry out tales from his time under Frieza from him. She never judged or gave him pitying eyes, she just listened and held his hand. 

She seemed to like touching him, and he found himself letting her. Her hands were… soothing as was her presence. 

But lately he'd been having dreams about her… lewd dreams, where she was in his bed, her hair fanning across his pillow and she wore nothing but a wicked smile. 

Vegeta swallowed hard as he looked into her deep blue eyes and reached back to unclasp her hands, "I don't have time for games." 

"What games?" 

He stepped away from her and saw her frown slightly, "I have to train." 

He turned on his heels and walked away. It was just lust… but, his heart thumped at his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Another chapter! Let me know how I'm doing 😘


	3. I Don't Know What It is I Feel

"Yamcha, I don't think we should keep doing this anymore." 

Bulma's voice floated to Vegeta’s ears, where he stood in the shade under the balcony, taking a small break from training 

"I feel the same way Bulma, and I think it's time… F-for us to… take our r-relationship to the next level. I mean I think i-it's time to start settling down and m-maybe… have…kids." Vegeta heard Yamcha stutter, and his words made his heart clench. 

"Yamcha… that's not what I meant…" 

"Bulma, w… what do you mean?" Yamcha asked like a wounded puppy. 

"Yamcha, I will always love you as a friend, but I realized that perhaps we're not the best for each," Bulma said softly. 

"I don't understand," Yamcha's voice was thick.

"When I went to Namek, my perspective on life changed and I saw new things, and I realized that life is too short to act selfish and childish. This on and off relationship that we have, Yamcha, it doesn't work for me anymore. I think we're only together because we're… comfortable. " She paused, "Yamcha, can you really look me in the eye and say that you love me, love me in a way that you can't stop thinking about me or want to be with me everyday?" 

Vegeta’s ears perked up, waiting for Yamcha's answer as the silence grew and he thought of Bulma's words. Lately, he had an unrelenting need to see her, as though he needed to make sure she was safe and close to him. He had often found himself looking for her just to have a visual on her, and when she asked if he needed anything, he would just grunt and walk away while she gave him a confused look. He didn't understand this need to be near, it was becoming distracting, and he especially couldn't make himself say no to her when she patched him up. He wanted to feel those delicate fingers on his skin that lingered and listen to her throaty voice that was teasing but her tongue sharp. He would watch her from the corner of his eye, tracing her features to commit them to memory and subtly move closer to her. What was she doing to him? 

"Bulma… I…" Yamcha choked on a sob. 

"It's okay, Yamcha…" She replied soothingly. 

"I just wanted to make you happy…" 

"I know, and I want you to find your happiness too… but I don't think it's with me," she whispered. 

Vegeta heard Yamcha break down into tears and he pushed off the wall to get away from the pathetic noise… and yet a small part of him understood. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment! 😘


	4. But It's My Emotions Going in for the Kill

The silence was deafening. Vegeta was staring at the floor lost in thought while Bulma carefully put stitches into his arm, trying to be neat so the scarring would not be so noticeable later like many of the ones that adorned his body. He had not said one word when he came to her, bleeding from head to toe from a mishap with her machines. She led him to the kitchen to clean him up and bandage him, relieved to find that there were no serious wounds. However, she was still worried about him. He had a look of defeat and his eyes seemed lost. 

"Vegeta…?" She whispered softly. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed heavily through his nose, before looking at his fist that he opened and closed. "I'm stronger… much more than Kakarot was in Namek, yet…" 

Bulma finished her last stitch and reached out to take his hand, holding it tight in comfort. "What do you need?" 

Vegeta worked his jaw, hesitant to answer, "I don't know…" 

She could feel the turmoil inside him boiling and while she felt privileged that he felt comfortable to talk to her, she knew she needed to do something to distract him. She moved in close and rested her chin on his shoulder and she could smell his animalistic scent, tinged with his sweat. She loved the way he smelled. It called to her feminine mind and it made her feel… safe. "You know Vegeta, since you can't train for a few hours, we can do something… _fun_."

He didn't respond as she had hoped, he continued to ignore her and stare at the floor. She pouted a bit, "Vegeta~ I'll let you do something naughty to me..."

She huffed when he stayed silent, but then she grinned and placed her lips against his ear, "You're so cute." She pressed her lips against his cheek and she thought he would have scolded her, but he slowly turned his head, his dark eyes pinning her to the spot. His gaze dropped to her lips and he glanced back up at her before slowly moving in. Bulma held her breath when Vegeta pressed his full lips against hers, it was the smallest of touches but her body responded immediately, like being struck by lightning. He must have felt it too, because his eyes grew large and he suddenly jumped to his feet, looking at her as though she had committed a crime. 

"Vulgar!" He spat and stormed off. 

Bulma blinked as she brought her fingers to her lips that still tingled, something she had never felt before and knew that their relationship was evolving into something she didn't understand fully herself. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks rogue_1102 for the beta'ing! Please leave a comment! 😘


	5. It's Electric

“What a waste.”

Bulma chuckled as she heard a chair scrape across the floor and Vegeta, in only sweatpants and a T-shirt, sat next to her. She swirled a piece of filet mignon in the savory gravy on her plate before stuffing it into her mouth, “You’re welcome to join me.”

“Hmph,” Vegeta snorted and grabbed a clean plate and began to pile it with copious amounts of food that had been left behind after her mother’s grand charity gala. Bulma sighed in relief, happy to have the festivities over and to enjoy eating the exquisite food her mother ordered. She had spent the entirety socializing with everyone and barely had a moment to herself so, when the final guest left, she picked up a chair, sat herself at the buffet table, and kicked off her shoes.

Vegeta had wisely stayed away until now. Bulma bumped her shoulder against his, “How was training?”

“Hard to concentrate with all the noise,” he grumbled as he elegantly shoveled food into his mouth.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” she smiled as she took another bite.

Vegeta swallowed and looked over her. His eyes roamed down her glittery silver dress that clung to her curves then back to her face. “What are you wearing?”

Bulma snorted, amused, “It’s a dress, you weirdo. You’ve seen me in them before.”

“Not like this,” he commented as he eyed her face.

“Oh, what now? Is my face strange to you too?” She arched a bemused brow.

Vegeta reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek, stroking the corner of her lips with his thumb, “You had gravy.”

Vegeta made eye contact with her and time froze. It had been a month since that day he kissed her, but neither brought it up and they acted normally around each other. But Bulma knew that there was a new awareness between each other. Everytime he passed by, she would turn to look to only catch his gaze. He would blush and stomp away, while she giggled to herself as she remembered that kiss. She knew they were acting like silly children, but it made her heart giddy. But now, her heart was racing as Vegeta came closer, and she didn’t dare move as he pressed his lips against hers with a soft brush.

That spark from before lit between them and both of their eyes grew large as he pulled back, but this time he didn’t run away. He stayed, looking at her with a question in his gaze and she smiled as she moved forward to press her lips against his, but more firmly this time. It was her turn to give him a look: _Do you want this?_

His answer was a searing kiss, one that was untutored and experimental, but took her breath away all the same. Bulma cupped his face with her hands as she also learned the shape of his lips, lips she knew she would never be able to get enough of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just want to thank my beta rogue_1102 for all the help! And if haven't already, please check out they're amazing stories! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment! 😘


	6. How My Lipstick Makes its Own Way Right into Your Kisses

She giggled into his mouth, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands in his thick mane as she sat on top of the washer, her body pressed tight against his. One hand fist her blue locks and the other pressed on her back, while he teased her lips with heated kisses. She tasted sweet, and her scent tickled his nose, causing his body to flare with heat and desire. Her lips were so soft against his own, always so tempting and inviting. Her body was pliant, a complete contrast to his own, and he wanted to be gentle for the first time in his life yet pour himself into her.

Vegeta wasn’t sure how this happened. He had been training, and he took just a moment to pause. And in that one moment, he immediately zoned in on Bulma’s energy without thought, and he had an unexpected need to check on her. When he had reached the laundry room, and peaked inside, the sight of her in those short white shorts and tight tank top had him going inside and grabbing her. She had been surprised, but smiled knowingly, and he had quickly covered it with his lips. Now here they were, massaging each other’s lips while their tongues twined together, hers playfully trying to evade as his ruthlessly tried to conquer. 

This was happening more frequently. Anytime they made eye contact, hell, if they caught a mere glimpse of one another, they’re lips somehow found their way to fuse together. Since the party, their kisses grew more frequent and more heated. His heart raced as though he were battle whenever their lips made contact, and all of his instincts focused on her: the way her heart rapidly fluttered against his own, her honeyed scent that fogged his mind, the hitch in her breathing, and her soft skin that warmed in his hands. The animal inside him clawed at the back of his mind for more, to taste and touch every part of her body, to cover himself in her scent. It was almost too much.

Vegeta pulled his lips back and he stared into Bulma’s eyes, hooded with lust, studying her features carefully and found no flaw in her beauty. She smiled softly, “What’s the matter, Vegeta?”

“I need to train,” he stated, but didn’t make a move to release her.

“I need to finish my laundry,” she echoed back, and looked at him with a sinful grin.

He narrowed his eyes on her, “Stop tempting me.”

She snorted, “Then stop teasing me.”

That tongue. That sharp and wicked tongue needed to be taught a lesson. “You’re going to regret provoking me, Woman.”

“Yeah? How so, Bad Man?” She tightened her legs around his waist.

He smirked at her audacity, and his lips were on hers once more, devouring her mouth hungrily. She moaned into him, a pretty sound he needed to hear more of and attacked her mouth with unmerciful restraint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a comment! 😘
> 
> Thank you rogue_1102 for the beta!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this! There will be a few more chapters, so stay tuned! Let me know what you think! 😘


End file.
